


成人著装指南 adult dressing guide　01 Briefs

by chisei



Series: adult dressing guide [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Starker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisei/pseuds/chisei
Summary: * 有没有234我不知道，看年底我各方压力大不大（我看是很大）
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: adult dressing guide [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573237
Kudos: 3





	成人著装指南 adult dressing guide　01 Briefs

**Author's Note:**

> * 有没有234我不知道，看年底我各方压力大不大（我看是很大）

01 Briefs

这种东西用不著这么讲究吧——彼得涨红著脸在心里大叫，但他也只能手足无措地站在原地，任由托尼和裁缝一边打量他的裸体，一边在评头论足的同时交换意见窃窃私语。  
男孩子可以活泼点，我觉得红色不错。裁缝一说完就被托尼立刻否决：不，红色太张扬不适合他。  
那白色呢？托尼没忍住笑了一声，不甚满意地摆手：他可不是神学院那些连自慰都不懂的书呆子，贴身衣物除了白色就没其他颜色。  
他们接着又讨论了许多颜色，深蓝色与褐色都老气，墨绿色像是怪胎才会穿的，粉红色又显得太过柔和，最后是彼得吶吶地说要不我穿黑色，引来讨论正热烈的两人同时回头看他⋯⋯正确来说是他的胯部。  
但我的床单也是黑色的——在裁缝还来不及细想托尼的床单颜色跟他们正在讨论的议题有何关联前，彼得就大叫道：对我就想穿黑色的！  
话还没说完就被打断的托尼耸耸肩：他说了算。

彼得实在很想让背后那个好整以暇坐在沙发上看他被量身的家伙转过去，至少別让他即使背对着人也能感受到那道灼灼目光。  
他被托尼目光弄得紧张兮兮的模样引来裁缝误解：我的小先生啊，你的腿不打开点我没办法得到需要的尺寸，如果做得太小或太紧，到时候穿得不舒服的人还是你自己。为我的招牌跟你的小兄弟行行好，打开你的腿吧。  
彼得不好说他才不是因为被人拿着皮尺在胯下量来测去，也只能有点恼怒地咬著嘴唇，依照裁缝的指示分开双腿，让那条皮尺在他的胯下来回梭巡。他的阴茎软软地垂在腿间，即使裁缝已经尽量避免，仍不免有擦碰过的时候。彼得有点尴尬，虽然知道裁缝为客户量身时会有些无可避免的接触，但与四肢躯体不同的是，下身显然不是每个人都会有这种需要被测量尺寸的时候。他只庆幸自己在出门之前有先洗过澡，保证裁缝并未碰到什么不该碰的。  
裁缝在量完尺寸后体贴地拿了条浴巾让给彼得，让他得以围在腰间，不至於在另外两个人面前继续保持全裸状态而著凉。  
彼得转过去想问裁缝接下来该做什么的时候，裁缝与托尼的对话恰好结束：⋯⋯接下来就交给您了。说完裁缝便退出不算宽敞的工作室，将空间留给彼得与托尼。  
呃，他的意思是我现在可以穿上衣服了？彼得的眼神飘往裁缝阖上的那扇门。  
从未订做过任何衣物的彼得真的不清楚这种量身订制的流程有哪些，虽然他在过程里一直看裁缝拿着皮尺量来量去也搞不懂那些尺寸有什么差別，只希望裁缝的动作能快一点，好让他尽早脱离这种困窘的局面。  
手工订做的东西可没这么随便。托尼并不很严厉地纠正彼得对于裁缝手艺与功底的轻率认知，他拿起裁缝放在一旁的皮尺，从窝坐的沙发里站起来，走向彼得。  
他出去只是为了让我能够帮你量一些更详细与私密的尺寸。

我不是很会使用这种⋯⋯托尼用食指甩起皮尺，稍稍斟酌用词后才开口：过於简易的手工具。尽管星期五有你大部份的身体素质数据，但唯独我们现在要取得的，是它没有写入资料库的。  
他走到彼得身后，用擦得锃亮的皮鞋尖轻踢了踢彼得的右小腿肚。  
也就是说，为了我们能够尽快结束这一轮作业不要让外头的人等太久，我希望同样的要求你別让我重复第二次。现在，把你的腿打开与肩同宽。  
彼得无从选择，因为托尼已经搭著他的腰，强硬地把一条腿挤入他的双腿间。他不得不按照托尼的话分开双腿才能保持平衡。这实在不是一个很好的姿势。彼得能够感觉到托尼的膝盖正隔着粗糙的浴巾布面顶压在他的会阴处，随着他们身体的晃动摩擦周围的柔软皮肤。他想要开口让托尼把脚收回去，但托尼却早他一步发声：平常你习惯怎么放的？左边还是右边？  
彼得好不容易褪下去的潮红又漫湧上白净脸皮。他支支吾吾地说他没有特定的方向，都可以。他看见面前镜子里的托尼听到他的回答皱起眉头，眼神越过他的肩膀往下看着他的下身。

即使还围着浴巾，但彼得对这种自己的身体被视同物品肆无忌惮打量的视线实在没办法适应，托尼却接着让他把浴巾拿掉。他们的视线在镜子里交汇，下一秒彼得想起托尼的要求，只好按照他的话，浴巾落在地上被托尼踢去一旁。  
彼得努力不去在意自己再一次以全裸的姿态被托尼尽收眼底，但浑身的血液像是完全不受控制一般向下奔流至某个他无法阻止变化的器官。  
举高手，这样我没办法量。托尼靠在他的肩头，似乎没有看到他身体的变化，这让彼得稍微放松了点，照着托尼的话举起手时丝毫没有怀疑托尼的位置不大对。他们几乎要贴在一块了，托尼衬衫上的扣子蹭得彼得有点痛，但就像托尼抵著他下身的腿，彼得挣不开。

你硬了？  
随着这句话让彼得身体一僵的，还有自己半勃起的阴茎突然被一只佈有老茧的宽大手掌握住的动作。  
不、我可以解释——托尼的拇指在顶端划了一圈，彼得就猛然收声，门牙深深陷进下唇里。这没什么。你还年轻，精力旺盛很正常，而且我们要量的正好是你勃起的尺寸。但这样还不够，我们需要你完全勃起的样子。托尼漫不经心地安抚他，拇指滑下顶端，沿着茎身来回摩挲。  
为什么订制内裤要这种东西？彼得努力让自己的声音不因为托尼的动作而颤抖，并勇敢提出自己认为托尼说的话中不合理的地方。  
这是一种成人的著装礼仪，我的小朋友。你能保证自己在参加宴会或者是商业谈判的场合时，不会发生什么特殊状况而勃起吗？托尼收紧原本只是虚拢的手，带着一点提醒的意味，把那根明显逐渐硬挺的阴茎握在手里：你看你现在就这么硬了，如果他晚一点出去你是不是就要在他眼前射出来？  
彼得觉得托尼的假设荒谬得不可思议，他怎么可能会在裁缝的面前做那种事。但追根究底，我为什么会在宴会或谈判场合上遇到这种特殊状况！彼得几乎要用拔高音调的尖叫说完这句话。  
你得学会未雨绸缪。托尼的另一只手也加入战局，将根部底下垂吊的肉袋托在掌心里揉弄。一个成年人本来就要设想周到，把所有可能发生的状况都纳入考量。  
去你的设想周到！看着镜子里表情平静无波的托尼说出那句听来很正经但根本就毫无关联的话，彼得已经没有前一刻尖叫的余裕，他正努力克制自己不要因为托尼爱抚他的阴茎发出呻吟而抿紧嘴唇，腿根也微微发颤。套句托尼说的话他不过是个毛都还没长齐的小孩，哪能抵抗得了托尼这种情场老手的熟练手法，他还没来得及喊停，就先听见托尼要他別走往前挺了。  
老天啊，我的手都被你弄得黏答答的了。托尼半真半假地抱怨，松开握着阴茎的手让彼得看上头的黏液。  
旁边有纸巾能让你擦手。心里湧起的羞愤让彼得找回一点跟托尼回嘴的力气，指著一旁茶几故作镇定地说。  
托尼哼了一声，不以为然地说不用这么麻烦。他的手掌按到彼得紧绷的小腹上，随意擦了几下。彼得好不容易找回的力气便又在这个亲暱的亵弄里溃不成军。  
托尼没有给他太多反应时间，下一秒就拉着彼得的手，要他扶住自己已经完全勃起的阴茎前端，不要让它翘在半空晃动不止。按照托尼的话是这么说的：这样我才能帮你量到正确的数据。彼得从没有一次碰触自己身体的一部份像是摸着热铁，只敢用指尖最小的面积达成托尼的要求。  
托尼并没有要彼得转换方向面对他，仍然贴在彼得背后双手拿着皮尺作势要为彼得测量，但这种像在看彼得把尿的姿势反而比面对面还要让彼得感觉羞赧。  
我转过去的话你不是更好量吗？彼得半放弃地问。  
托尼的下巴靠在彼得肩头上，看着手里皮尺贴在彼得囊袋上的刻度，心不在焉地唔了声敷衍彼得。等到他将皮尺起头贴在彼得的根部，沿着茎身向前推展到彼得的指尖、不断分泌出前液将皮尺濡湿的顶端，他才回答彼得的问话：我要是让你转过来，结果在我量尺寸的时候你这个冲动的青少年忍不住射了怎么办？先声明我可还没被別人精液弄脏过。  
弄脏哪里？彼得被托尼直白的回答弄得面红耳赤，但天生的好奇心又让他忍不住顺着托尼话里未说白的情境延伸想像。他的确跟托尼对裁缝说的一样，并不是什么纯洁天真的神学院学生，看过成人片也维持著低但有固定频率的手淫习惯，这对青少年来说再正常不过。而他同时还记忆力惊人，立刻就联想到成人片里的女演员跪在男人腿间张大嘴巴瞇起眼睛等着男人高潮的画面，若是女演员代换成托尼——  
你在激动什么？  
托尼一边抱怨著彼得的阴茎忽然重重跳了一下害得皮尺滑掉，一边又握着他的阴茎，拇指在顶端按著皮尺一头，好将它重新像条血管延伸至根部。彼得抿紧嘴，用力摇头，并不想让托尼知道他刚刚到底想到了什么，只是托尼的指腹时重时轻地擦过他的阴茎又往上抚摸，甚至还用指甲刮过他那里细嫩敏感的薄薄皮肤，彼得不得不开口要托尼不要再这么摸他，结结巴巴地下达逐客令：如果你已经量完的话，介意让我先自己处理一下私人问题吗？  
噢，社交辞令学得蛮迅速的嘛帕克先生。托尼赞赏他，又重复了一次：私人问题，我瞭解了。他点点头。但我介意，毕竟我们还有最后一个尺寸没有测量。  
彼得发出一声懊恼的抽气声，尽可能克制地催促托尼赶紧动作。

如你所愿。  
托尼说完就将皮尺绕上跟主人一样颜色变得通红血管突起的阴茎根部再一气束紧，拎住那圈皮尺像是拉着小狗项圈般慢慢往上滑，皮尺边缘缓慢刮过敏感的表皮。彼得忍不住抓紧托尼的手臂，让他停止这种残忍的折磨，他不是不知道自己的力气有多大，这么一抓搞不好放开手托尼的手臂就会浮出瘀痕，但是老天啊，他可不想要被托尼用一条皮尺就弄得高潮。  
彼得终于不再抬头看面前连身镜里的托尼，而是扭过头用那双已经被逗得眼圈返回的眼，有点委屈又无措地瞪他。  
其实根本用不著量这种奇怪的尺寸吧！彼得委屈地发出指控：你是不是觉得我很好骗，不管你说什么都照单全收！  
嘿，放轻松点。即使手臂被彼得握得有些泛白，托尼也面不改色，只是凑上去贴着彼得的侧脸，说话时的每一下呼气都吹拂过彼得自己咬得红肿的唇上：我可没有骗你。这些可都是个人经验传承。  
而且你太冲动了，缺乏耐心果然是青少年的通病。托尼有点怒其不争地说：你再忍耐一下，我们就剩下最后一个尺寸了。

彼得绷紧的身体在听到托尼说这是最后一个时稍微放软了点，手也不再太过强硬地握着托尼的手，只虚扶在他的手臂上避免有更过头的举动。  
还是你需要我告诉你我正在做什么？托尼把皮尺重新绕上被冷落了一会儿的囊袋：你知道这里，你的阴囊外有很多汗腺，如果我们没有为你预留一点空间，包括你勃起时让内裤的形状改变等等，所以我需要为你量好尺寸。还是你愿意让裁缝来做这件事？让他摸你的阴茎、阴囊，然后像我所说的，一个忍耐不住就射在他脸上？  
托尼放软口气，一反前一刻的咄咄逼人，像是揉进天鹅绒般的柔软嗓音唤他：帕克先生，我想你心里很清楚谁才是最合适来做这件事的人选。

你想在谁的手里硬起来，又想在谁的手里达到高潮。

end.


End file.
